


Fatal Error

by somali77



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Ende- Light hat verloren. Aber, Sekunde mal- was eigentlich..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Error

**Author's Note:**

> AU (..?)  
> Antwort zur 120 Min. Challenge bei LJ, #6 Schreibaufgabe vom 31.Januar:  
> "Charakter mit massivem psychischen Problem"

-

Sein Name stand in mehr als einem von ihren Notizbüchern- auf Akten, Zetteln, in Berichten für die  
Krankenkasse und wer-wusste-wo-sonst-noch.  
Er durchschaute ihre Methoden. 

Es hatte nicht den Effekt, dass er sofort sterben würde- aber es reichte ausgesprochen gut dafür,  
ihn hier festzuhalten.

Die Tabletten die er bekam machten ihn müde und er fühlte sich oft in Stimmung, sich unmittelbar  
danach zu übergeben bis er nichts mehr im Magen hatte, nur um dieses verfluchte Gift aus sich  
heraus zu bekommen, das seine stärkste Waffe so stumpf und wirkungslos machte- sein Gehirn.  
Das war also das neueste Spiel.

Er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob es besser war als die Todesstrafe. Immerhin konnte hier auch  
jeden Tag die Tür zu dem kleinen, kahlen Raum aufschwingen, der sein Zimmer war.  
Schrankhohe, weiß gekleidete Männer würden ihn packen und über den Flur in einen anderen  
Raum zerren, einen kahlen, gepolsterten Raum mit einer Liege voller Schnallen. Dort würden sie  
ihn festbinden und allein lassen. Es war schon einmal passiert.

Das nächste Mal würde er Ryuks Kichern neben sich hören, sie würden vielleicht Elektroden an  
seinem Kopf anschließen und ihn mit ein paar tausend Volt ins Jenseits befördern. Vielleicht  
würde er auch nicht gleich tot sein. Vielleicht folterten sie ihn lieber noch eine kleine Ewigkeit vorher.  
Vielleicht ließen sie ihn das nächste Mal in den Fesseln verdursten. Oder sie spritzten Gift in seine Venen.  
Taten sie das nicht jetzt schon?

Er kannte sich aus mit Folter.

Er hatte derartig viel erlebt und mitbekommen, dass er sich Folteropfern mehr als ebenbürtig fühlte.  
Er hatte Menschen getötet indem er einfach ihre Namen aufschrieb.  
Er hatte mit Todesgöttern gesprochen, sein Zimmer war voller Überwachungskameras gewesen  
und er war selbst von seinem Vater beinahe getötet worden. Niemand konnte verstehen, was er verstand.  
Niemand wusste, was er wusste.  
Jeder andere würde sicher die ganze Zeit nur noch in einer Ecke sitzen und heulen.

Aber die Drogen machten ihn stumpf. Sie dämpften seine Wut, seine Bestimmung- sie dämpften alles  
und machten ihn so verflucht gleichgültig. Wenn er nicht hier heraus kam würde er nie wieder so werden wie früher.  
Irgendwo in seiner Erinnerung hatte er die klagende Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm sagte er sei so  
gefühllos gewesen- das hätte ihr Angst gemacht.

Was für ein Schwachsinn. Kein Mensch konnte sich diese Wucht von Gefühlen und Gedanken vorstellen,  
die hinter seiner Schädeldecke getobt hatten.  
Große Gedanken. Große Gefühle. Nicht der Mist, mit dem Andere sich ihr jämmerliches Leben lang  
so beschäftigten.

Er hatte es in der Hand gehabt, die Welt zu verändern. Dieses Notizbuch war zu ihm gekommen.  
Shinigamis waren real und er wurde von einem seltsamen jungen Mann mit entsetzlich schlechtem  
Klamottenstil gejagt, der wie ein umgedrehtes Spiegelbild von ihm selbst war, weil die Polizei der  
ganzen Welt, FBI, Interpol gegen sein Genie einfach überhaupt nichts ausrichten konnten.

Wie es aussah, hatte der Andere im Moment gewonnen.

Wenn Light in letzter Zeit ab und zu seine Hände anstarrte, waren sie erstaunlich blass und knochig.  
Das war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen.

Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass er selbst noch nicht tot war? Oder dass das alles nichts anderes  
war als ein verrückter Traum?

Da waren die seltsamen Momente, in denen er zusammengesunken auf der Couch in diesem  
Gruppenraum der Gestörten hockte und ein paar Irren dabei zusah, wie sie zahm und artig  
mit einem der Weißgekleideten Brettspiele spielten. Die dürren Blätter der Drachenpalme  
neben ihm kitzelten seine Wange und ein entsetzlich endgültiger Gedanke tat sich vor ihm auf  
wie ein gähnendes, schwarzes Loch unter seinen Füßen.

Was, wenn seine ganze Wirklichkeit nur eine Krankheit gewesen war?

Die Realität dort draußen wirkte so stumpf und dumm und mühselig. Niemand fragte ihn ob er wirklich  
ein Teil davon sein wollte: kein Auserwählter, nur noch einer der vielen Verrückten, weiß gekleidet  
oder nicht, hinter Gittern und schweren Sicherheitstüren, oder draußen auf den Straßen in ihrem  
ganz normalen Wahnsinn.

Er wusste nicht, ob seine Eltern noch lebten. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass er manchmal in  
betäubtem Zustand die kühle Hand seiner Mutter in seinem Gesicht gespürt hatte und irgendwo  
in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum hatte sie geweint. Seine Schwester saß jetzt im Rollstuhl.  
Wenn seine Eltern nicht mehr lebten, war er doch für sie verantwortlich.  
Aber was davon war wahr und was war nur das, was in seinem Kopf passierte?

Früher war er immer so stolz gewesen.

Jetzt stand ein Pfleger eine Armlänge weit neben ihm, sah ihm zu wenn er duschte.

Er wurde nicht gefragt, ob er Drogen nehmen wollte. Wenn er die Tabletten nicht schluckte, hielten  
fünf Mann ihn fest und der Arzt spritzte ihm das Zeug- sicher absichtlich schmerzhaft- in einen Muskel.  
Er wurde nicht gefragt, ob er auf engstem Raum mit Leuten zusammengepfercht sein wollte, die alle  
fünf Minuten einen Schreikrampf bekamen oder denen der Sabber dermaßen aus dem Mund lief,  
dass das Oberteil vorn bis zum Bauchnabel nass war. Er wurde nicht gefragt, ob das Essen ihm schmeckte,  
wenn neben ihm einer hochkonzentriert in der Nase popelte.

Er wurde nicht gefragt, wie sich das anfühlte wenn alles langsam zerfiel und man sich als  
stumpfe, leere Hülle in einer abscheulichen Realität wiederfand. In einer Welt, die immer so ekelhaft  
und verdorben bleiben würde, wie sie war und einem die Tatsache jeden Tag rechts und links  
ins Gesicht schlug.

Light ahnte, dass niemand mehr sterben würde, wenn er seinen Namen auf ein Stück Papier schrieb  
und sich sein Gesicht dabei vorstellte.  
Aber die Hölle in seinem Kopf nahm ihm niemand mehr weg.

Was blieb übrig wenn man feststellte, dass man sich selbst nicht mehr trauen konnte?

Gestern hatte ihn ein Pfleger mit seltsam vertrauten Gesichtszügen und chaotischen, schwarzen Haaren gefragt,  
ob er Tennis spielen wollte.

Er hatte ihn angestarrt. Und vor der gesamten Ärztebelegschaft heute Morgen dann erzählt,  
er hätte das Gefühl irgendjemand da draußen wollte ihn wohl verarschen.

Sie hatten es alles aufgeschrieben. In ihre Notizbücher, Akten, Zettel, Berichte… seinen Namen,  
und dazu die Details, die ihn zum Leben verurteilten und die näheren Umstände davon genau  
und ausführlich bestimmten.

Light hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass es anscheinend nicht ausreichte, ein Notizbuch zu finden  
um Gott zu werden.

 

Er hätte erst Medizin studieren sollen.

 

-ENDE-


End file.
